Incandescent bulbs have aesthetically pleasing lighting characteristics. For example, incandescent bulbs get progressively redder (warmer) as the user dims the light by controlling a dimmer to reduce the average current through the bulb. Although many advancements are being made in LED technology, further advancements to help achieve the quality of light typically provided by incandescent bulbs is desirable.